


A New Friend

by adultartist88



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, skeleton with animal parts, werewolf maybe, wolf skelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adultartist88/pseuds/adultartist88
Summary: Happy birthday, Silver! Hope you enjoyed~ ;3
Relationships: Kustard, sanscest
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).

Sans shuffles through the fresh snow, enjoying the act of leaving a trail through the knee-high drifts. He'd been teleporting a lot less lately for this exact reason. At least when he left a physical mark with every day, he knew exactly when a reset had happened. And it was fortunate that he had taken to walking to work, else he might not have made his new best friend.

Sans' eyelights stray to a lump of dark and fluff that stands out along the treeline. "Woah. That's new. Maybe something to _white_ home about?" The lump shifts, and Sans' soul jolts. That lump is alive. Sans approaches cautiously, his teleportation just a twitch away. "Hey there. That doesn't look like a very good place to _chill."_

The pile of fluff and darkness rolls over, growling softly. Sans is faced with sharp teeth and a single red eyelight on a face otherwise indistinguishable from his own. Both lifeforms pause, staring at each other in confusion and disbelief. But then, the growling redoubles, and Sans notices fluffy black ears and tail on this other skeleton monster. At the same time, he sees that the comparatively thicker bones of the canine body structure are trembling with cold.

"You sure are _chilling_, buddy," Sans slowly puts out his hands to placate the other creature's mistrust, "If you'd rather be left alone, I'll give you a wide _brrr_-th, but it looks like you could use a warm house to rest in and maybe a meal?"

The puns seem to stun the wolf skeleton, his face creasing with a look of mounting astonishment. Sans throws another to be safe.

"Whaddya think? Are you _frost_-rated enough to accept an offer from a stranger?"

The wolf huffs repeatedly. Sans fears he might be choking for a minute before realizing that the sound is a rough laugh. The response gets a wide grin out of Sans in return. After a moment of shared mirth, the canine skeleton slowly approaches Sans, his growl now silenced. Sans reaches out one hand, crouching to meet the curiously sniffing nosehole.

As the other monster memorizes his scent, Sans chuckles, "Well, you're a little _ruff_ around the edges, but a meal and a place to rest is the _leashed_ I can do for a fellow skeleton." As the wolf pulls back to hack another laugh, Sans straightens and turns back towards home, "C'mon then, pup. This way to warm and full."

The sound of crunching snow behind Sans confirms that the other creature is indeed following. Sans leads him into the small house and watches the furry ears prick immediately at the sight of the couch.

"Go on," Sans offers, "Get comfy up while I grab us a snack."

He doesn't need to ask twice; the sharp-toothed skeleton makes a beeline for Sans' favorite spot and curls himself up under the waiting blanket. Sans slips into the kitchen and finds himself wondering what kind of food a wolf skeleton eats. Would he be a carnivore because he's a wolf? Or would he be an omnivore because he's a skeleton? After searching the fridge and finding a pretty pathetic selection of meat-exclusive food, he decides to bring both just in case. The fewer trips Sans has to make, the better, after all.

He shuffles back into the living room with several dishes to offer his guest, "Hope we've got something you can eat here. Would hate for this to have been a _mastiff_ waste of time."

The pun isn't acknowledged at all this time, perhaps due to the way the wolf's attention immediately locks onto the meatballs Sans scrounged from the spaghetti Papyrus made last night. Sans offers the dish and watches with satisfaction as the rather unimpressive creation is downed in about ten seconds flat.

"Heh, you really like to _wolf_ down your food, don't you?" Sans receives a glare for that one. Laughing nervously, he takes a seat at the other end of the couch, "Sorry my puns are so _corgi._ I can quit if you want."

After a tense moment, the wolf snorts another laugh, "Nah. Don't _terrier_ self up about it."

It takes a considerable effort for Sans to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor, "Got a pretty _husky_ voice there. Should I get you some water?" A shake of the head is all Sans gets in response. He offers the last bit of meat in the house- a bit of bacon he was saving to attempt another quiche. "Name's Sans. Nice to _meat_ you."

After a small hesitation, the stranger grabs the bacon and scarfs it down with a barely suppressed moan of pleasure. As he licks his claws clean, he grunts, "Red."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Red really grows on Sans, in more ways than one. Somehow, being fed regular meals makes the canine bones get thicker and heavier. And all the while, Sans gets more and more attached to his new half-friend, half-pet. Red hunts for his own food rather than eating Sans and Papyrus out of house and home. And he frequently brings back meat to share with the brothers, too. He keeps Sans company on long sentry shifts and uneventful hot dog stand ventures. He even scares off a pickpocket for Sans while they shuffle through Hotland together. And after the first night, Red insists on sleeping at the foot of Sans' bed, smothering any nightmares with face licks and nuzzles. It isn't until several months later that Sans even considers the possibility of a relationship with a monster so heavily different from himself.

Red is lying across Sans lap, a common occurrence these days, while they watch TV together. Papyrus is out training with Undyne, leaving the two smaller skeletons alone in the house. Sans absently pets Red's ears while nibbling on fruit. He notices Red sigh, and sees that his red eyelight is fuzzy and distant. Something's wrong. Sans defaults to his usual solution to any unwanted emotion- puns.

"Hey Red, you up for some _berry_ bad fruit puns?" One ear twitches. Sans continues, undeterred, "I just have a _seed_ of hope that we might end up in a _fruitful_ discussion. And there are just so many that are _ripe for the picking._ Whaddya' say?"

Red's eyelight flicks over to stare at Sans, unamused, "I say you've gone _fruity."_

Sans grins, "Resistance is _fruitile._ We both know you've _gone soft_ for puns every time before."

Red sighs again and averts his gaze, not exactly the reaction Sans was expecting. After a minute of awkward silence, sharp phalanges pluck a strawberry from Sans's snack pile. Sans watches with confusion and mild worry as Red lifts the small fruit to his teeth. A long tongue the same color as Red's eyelight comes out to lick sensually around the tapered end of the seed-covered berry. Sans is unable to tear his eyelights away as Red proceeds to suckle and lick and caress the scarlet fruit. Suddenly, Red bites it in half, and crimson juice stains his mouth. Sans jolts.

"You, uh... Sure you can eat that, buddy? Y-you've only ever eaten meat... before...?"

Red's tongue swipes around his teeth, cleaning away the sweet juices. Sans squirms, tugging on his shirt to chase away a layer of sweat that definitely isn't from arousal. But then he freezes at Red's grin.

"So..." Sharp teeth curve upwards menacingly, "I can make you _hot under the collar_ after all..."

Sans is rendered speechless, unable to do any more than watch as Red lifts himself to sit up in Sans' lap. And he can't do anything but comply silently as Red pushes him into lying back across the couch. And he certainly has no say in how his soul jerks with excitement at the sharp teeth forming a predatory grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Silver! Hope you enjoyed~ ;3


End file.
